<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Fire and Water by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114377">Like Fire and Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghost (Sweden Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, nothing explicit though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain's morning yoga routine doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dewdrop Ghoul | Fire Ghoul/Rain | Water Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Fire and Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wake up.”</p><p>“Fuck off.” </p><p>Rain huffed softly at the response he got from the fire ghoul and crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his lover’s figure. Dew looked so peaceful. His lips were parted slightly, hair sprawled out in an oddly elegant way on the pillow, limbs spread out across the mattress. For someone very tiny, he certainly knew how to take up the space in bed. Or room. Or anywhere he was really. His size wasn’t enough to contain his personality and Rain loved every single bit of it. </p><p>“You said you’d come with me today.” Rain murmured and pouted a little to himself, shifting his weight from one foot to another. He noticed a small smirk forming on Dew’s lips and raised an eyebrow.  </p><p>“Oh, baby, I come with you every single night. There’s no need to wake up at…” Dew opened an eye and sighed softly as his red iris landed on the golden monstrance clock on the nightstand. “At fucking five in the morning, Satan.” He groaned dramatically and rolled over onto his stomach, furrowing his eyebrows as his eye slipped shut once again. “It’s too damn early, Rainy. Why don’t you just get back in bed instead? We still can sleep for like, another six hours.”   </p><p>Of course Dew would try everything to get out of the promise he had made last night. But the water ghoul wouldn’t have any of it.</p><p>Rain was dressed in some tight joggers, that hugged his legs rather nicely, and a loose white tank top with the fire alchemy symbol embroidered over his right pectoral. He was ready for some morning yoga. And by morning yoga, he really meant <i>morning</i> yoga. What was the point of stretching your body if it wasn’t to the sight of the sunrise? Rain really couldn’t think of a better time of the day to meditate and get rid of his worries and thoughts. </p><p>“Come on.” Rain whined and crawled back onto the bed with Dew, but not with any intention of actually staying there. He laid gently on top of the blonde and carefully moved the long locks to the side. With his neck exposed,  Rain pressed his lips to the hickey that decorated the skin there. “You promised.” He whispered softly, running a hand down Dew’s bicep slowly, feeling out the slim but toned muscles under his fingertips. </p><p>A cold shiver ran down Dew’s spine at that and let out a shaky sigh. Licking over his lips, he slid his hands under the pillows, his knuckles starting to ache by how hard he was gripping onto the sheets. “Did I? What exactly did I promise?” He murmured, playing dumb. He knew perfectly well what Rain was talking about. </p><p>“That you would try yoga with me. Today.” Rain reminded, nibbling playfully at the side of Dew’s neck. He sucked softly at the spot, his forked tongue gently gliding over the already sensitive skin. His own heart started racing as he breathed in Dew’s scent. He always smelled so good in the morning. Especially the mornings after they had sex. The warmth of his body and the strength of his scent always seemed to increase after a couple of nice orgasms and a cuddled sleep. </p><p>“I don’t remember saying that.”</p><p>“Well, you did.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes. Last night.”</p><p>“Are you sure, though?”</p><p>“<i>Dew</i>.” Rain huffed and bit down more harshly at the bruised spot on his neck, his sharp canines threatening to rip through the skin. “Don’t be a brat.” </p><p>“Alright, alright. I’m up.” Dew breathed, a shiver running down his spine at the feeling of Rain’s teeth. </p><p>The water ghoul smirked at that and got up from the bed. He had a very strict morning routine. Which, really, wasn’t as strict as before because Dew always managed to convince him to stay in bed. Whether it was for cuddles or lazy morning sex, the blue eyed ghoul found himself giving in to Dew’s wishes more often than not. But he couldn’t really help himself. He was smitten for the fire ghoul. </p><p>Dew forced himself to get out of bed as well, glaring daggers at Rain. He ran both of his hands through his shoulder length hair, yawning tiredly. He cut his hair short at the beginning of the tour, so wearing the balaclava wouldn’t be so uncomfortable. But, his hair grew so fast it was already starting to bother him again. Rain seemed to like it, though, if the way he tugged at the locks whenever they fucked meant anything. </p><p>Unwillingly, the blonde got in the shower. He hated water. He didn’t even know how he was dating a <i>water</i> ghoul. Rain was his exact opposite in every single aspect. But the taller ghoul completed him; grounded him. He had everything Dew lacked and he was grateful to have him as his partner. </p><p>“Why are we doing this again?” Dew murmured as he stepped out of the bathroom, ten minutes later, with a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. </p><p>Rain let out an exasperated sigh at that and rolled his eyes, looking up at Dew. He was sitting down by the edge of the bed, playing his bass. He had been really focused on composing songs lately. But he wasn’t confident enough about them to show them to Copia. Ghost playing one of his songs? Yeah, seemed pretty improbable. Plus, he was the youngest of the ghouls. He had been summoned last. It would certainly seem disrespectful if he tried to outrank any former ghouls by presenting his own songs. </p><p>“That’s really good.” Dew said instead, when Rain didn’t answer his first question. He bit at the inside of his cheek and crossed his arms over his damp chest, watching his boyfriend play. “I’ve never heard it before. What is it?” He tilted his head to the side, leaning back against the bathroom door. </p><p>“Nothing.” Rain shook his head and cleared his throat, his fingers quickly stopping their actions on the instrument’s strings. </p><p>A soft shade of blue appeared on Rain’s cheek as he blushed. Dew always found it mesmerizing how much of his persona screamed of his element. The shorter ghoul took a few steps forward and cupped his boyfriend’s face with both hands, thumbs gently running under his eyes and down his cheeks. His own heart warmed at the sight of his blushing lover, leaning down to press a soft, tender, kiss to Rain’s forehead. </p><p>“Mine.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“The song. I wrote it.” Rain explained, mentally cursing himself for his lack of words. He sometimes lost the ability to talk properly whenever he was around the guitarist. His eyes fluttered shut, lips parting as he leaned into Dew’s warm touch. He placed his own hand over his and squeezed Dew’s fingers gently. “Don’t tell anyone, okay? I don’t want the others finding out I’m writing. Much less Copia.” He breathed out shakily, bringing Dew’s hand to his mouth, so to press a cold kiss to his palm. </p><p>Dew furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at that and shook his head. His eyes ran over Rain’s expression, trying to figure out what was going through his mind. “Why not? It was amazing. I’m sure Copia would love to hear it. He could help you out with adding some lyrics to it. I can give you a few guitar riffs, if you want.” He offered.</p><p>“No. No one can know.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“Promise me, Dew.” Rain frowned and attached his lips to the inside of Dew’s wrist. He sucked at the spot for a second, before letting go of it. He pressed another kiss to his palm, in a manner that the blonde could only describe as devotion. </p><p>Dew stayed quiet for a few seconds, not wanting to interrupt the intimate moment. He stared at Rain with adoration, having to close his eyes as he felt them turning an intense shade of red. No matter how much the fire ghoul tried to hide his emotions, it always ended up being his own orbs that gave him away. </p><p>“I promise.” </p><p>And the blonde was a ghoul of his word. He would never do anything Rain didn’t want him doing. Though, that didn’t mean he wouldn’t keep trying to encourage the water ghoul with his music. Rain deserved the recognition and Dew wanted him to have it. </p><p>“Anyway.” Rain cleared his throat and shook his head, pressing a last kiss to Dew’s palm before letting go of his hand. “Get dressed. We’re doing yoga.”</p><p>With a groan, Dew nodded and muttered a few lines of curses under his breath. How in the hell did he agree to all of it, anyway? </p><p>“Oh, right.” The fire ghoul whispered to himself, as flashbacks of their previous night rushed through his mind. He was buried waist deep inside Rain, sweet nothings whispered back and forth between each other, tender moans and heavy pants filling the room. His chest warmed at the memory and rolled his eyes. Not fair. Of course he would have agreed to anything Rain asked from him at the moment. That was just taking advantage of the situation.  </p><p>The water ghoul smirked as he watched Dew, being able to perfectly read his mind just by his facial expressions. He rolled his eyes to himself and stood back up from the bed, bass in hand. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Rain asked in disbelief as he stared up at Dew, after making sure his bass was safe in its case once again. </p><p>“Getting dressed, like you said.” Dew huffed.</p><p>“Dew, we’re doing yoga.”</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“You can’t wear skinnies for yoga.”</p><p>“Yeah? Says who.” The blonde scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He could be really stubborn if he wanted to. </p><p>Rain rolled his eyes at that and walked over to Dew. He wrapped his arms around the fire ghoul from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder, as they stared into their reflection in the mirror. He placed a hand gently over Dew’s left pectoral, feeling his erratic heart beat under his palm. He wouldn’t comment on it. The water ghoul wouldn’t expose Dew on his own feelings, especially when the blonde already tried hard enough to hide them. But Rain knew they were there. He knew exactly the effects he had on him and that was enough to warm his own chest. </p><p>“I do.” The water ghoul whispered into Dew’s ear, running his fingers slowly down his boyfriend’s chest. He reached the waistband of his pants and quickly unbuttoned them with his thumb and index finger. “It’s gonna be uncomfortable. I’m just trying to look after you.” Rain explained and bit at Dew’s earlobe gently, taking the soft flesh into his mouth. He gave a few slow sucks at it, as he unzipped his lover’s pants. </p><p>Dew’s breath hitched in his throat, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned back against Rain. “Do you want me to get changed or are you trying to turn me on?” He whispered and swallowed harshly, mouth going dry. </p><p>A small smirk appeared on the water ghoul’s face. He slowly let go of Dew’s earlobe, as he began to pull his skinnies down his thighs. “Which one do you think?” He asked innocently, before stepping away from the fire ghoul. </p><p>“Satan, I hate you so much.” Dew groaned and rubbed his face tiredly, looking over his shoulder at Rain. He glared daggers at the taller ghoul and shook his head. With a few shaky breaths, he finished stripping. Grumbling curses under his breath, he got into an old pair of black joggers. </p><p>A sweet giggle escaped Rain’s lips and he shook his head, playing with the ends of his own hair. “Come on. No one’s at the beach this early.”</p><p>“Wanna know why? Because it’s too fucking—  Wait, what?” Dew froze in place, as he spun around to face Rain once he was dressed in a most proper attire. </p><p>“What?” Rain blinked in confusion, picking up a yoga mat with each hand. </p><p>“Beach?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“No!” Dew cried out in horror and shook his head. “No, no, no. I hate the sand. And have you seen the ocean? Like, the actual ocean? There’s so much water, Rain. No.” He huffed and stomped slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. </p><p>Of course.</p><p>Rain had been hoping Dew indulged him in it without much trouble. Guess that was too good to be true. The band was given the weekend off, so Rain had convinced Dew into going to the beach. It took a <i>lot</i> of persuasion for that to happen and Dew’s only condition was that they never actually went to the beach. They had been staying at a small cabin near the bay and Dew felt like he was being tortured. But Rain’s eyes were glowing like never before; and the blonde cherished his lover way too much to be the cause of the extinction of the light behind his eyes.</p><p>“Please?” Rain dropped the yoga mats and walked over to Dew. He wrapped his arms around his neck, looking down at the fire ghoul with a loving expression. His tail wrapped around the blonde's thigh, tugging at it, pulling him in closer to his body. “I won’t make you go into the water. I just like the ocean breeze. Smells divine. It’s refreshing.”</p><p>“<i>You</i> smell like ocean breeze.” Dew murmured, his arms slowly unfolding. He placed his hands on Rain’s chest and rubbed at his pectorals gently, before sliding them up to his boyfriend’s neck. He held the water ghoul gently by it and stood on his tip toes slightly, seeking for the perfect height to kiss Rain’s lips. </p><p>The brunette melted against Dew and kissed him back deeply. His nails scratched gently over the blonde’s shoulders, his tongue tracing slowly over Dew’s lower lip. Though he soon realized Dew’s intention and broke the kiss.</p><p>“I know what you’re doing. It’s not going to work.” Rain whispered shakily, gently touching over his own tingling lips. Dew’s body temperature was always so hot in comparison to his, which left him burning up wherever he touched him. “Come on. Yoga awaits.” He said and picked up the mats into his arms once again. </p><p>There was no fighting Rain when he made up his mind. Dew knew that much. </p><p>A comfortable silence engulfed them as they walked to the beach. </p><p>However, things weren’t as comfortable once they stepped into the sand.</p><p>Dew groaned as he copied Rain’s actions and took off his shoes. He furrowed his eyebrows deeply, pursing his lips together as his feet came in contact with the grainy ground. “This is fucking awful.” He scoffed and kicked at the sand angrily, letting out a shriek as the wind blew it right back onto his face. “Fuck.” He growled loudly, wiping his hands over his face quickly. The fire ghoul’s eyes shot open, the palms of his hands in flames as he looked around in alert. </p><p>Rain contained his own giggles and stared at Dew with a fond expression. He shook his head as he finished stretching out the mats and stood back up. He walked over to the blonde and raised an eyebrow at the fire. “You can’t burn the wind, love.”</p><p>“I can try.” The blonde snapped, eyes quickly looking around to try and figure out exactly from what direction the wind was blowing. </p><p>“Maybe try not kicking the sand instead.” Rain spoke softly and stared at Dew’s burning palms. He bit at the corner of his lower lip and reached out for them. He carefully placed his naturally cold hands on his boyfriend’s, watching as the fire died down right before he could burn himself. “It’s okay.” He whispered and rubbed his thumbs gently over Dew’s palms, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. “I’ll protect you from the wind. And the sand.” He teased.</p><p>Dew looked up into Rain’s soothing blue eyes and nodded slowly, lips parting. The water ghoul’s touch cooled him down. He sighed softly, pecking over Rain’s lips repeatedly. “Okay.” He cupped the brunette’s face gently, hands warmer than usual due to the previous display of his powers. "If you say so." He murmured and took the water ghoul's hands in his.</p><p>So many unspoken emotions were shared in that moment. </p><p>There was something so natural about them being together. Maybe it was their opposite elements speaking through them. Neither of them could really understand. A cool rush of energy traveled from Rain’s chest up to his neck and down to his arms. It went through his hands and onto Dew’s, turning into a burning sensation as it went through the fire ghoul and straight to his heart. </p><p>Rain’s eyes widened slightly at that, staring down at Dew in shock as a shiver ran down his spine. “Did you feel that?”</p><p>“No.” Dew lied and shook his head. He was too overwhelmed to admit his emotions. He cleared his throat and stepped away from Rain, feeling like his heart would stop at any second. </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Rain nodded slowly at that, running a hand through his hair. He cleared his throat, awkwardly, as well, and looked at the water for a second. He knew he was in love with Dew, it wasn’t anything new. But it was the first time their bodies and elements were telling them something. </p><p>A deep blue colour appeared on Rain’s cheeks at the thought and rubbed his face tiredly. He laid down on the mat, feeling dizzy. He closed his eyes, as the first rays of sunshine began to appear over the horizon. So much for doing yoga. He couldn’t move. He was mentally exhausted. His body was clearly in need of a bond but if Dew didn’t feel it, then there was no point in thinking about it anymore. The entire idea of it all was just giving Rain a headache and chest pain. </p><p>It had to be the ocean playing games with his mind. Rain’s emotions always heightened whenever he was closer to his element. </p><p>“Are you okay?” </p><p>The water ghoul jumped slightly at the sound of Dew’s voice and let out a shaky sigh. For just a brief moment, he had forgotten he had company. He bit the inside of his cheek as he opened his eyes again, turning his head to the side so to look at the ghoul. </p><p>Dew was kneeling down on his own mat by Rain. His eyebrows were furrowed, preoccupation written clearly all over his face as he stared at his boyfriend. Slowly, he reached a hand out towards Rain but quickly pulled it back onto his lap. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure if he was even <i>allowed</i> to touch the ghoul. Rain looked like he needed a moment and Dew didn’t want to interrupt. </p><p>Rain’s blue orbs met Dew’s red ones. The orange around the fire ghoul’s irises seemed way brighter and more intense as the morning sun rays illuminated his eyes. </p><p>“Yes. Just…” Rain trailed off. He couldn’t think of any excuse for his weird behaviour. He shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes once again. </p><p>Dew crawled slightly on top of Rain and looked down at him, tucking his own hair behind his ears. He stared over the other ghoul’s face for a moment and cupped his jaw gently with one hand. His thumb traced carefully over Rain’s lips and that same energy flowed through their bodies once again. </p><p>“You felt that?” Rain asked immediately, staring up into Dew’s eyes.</p><p>The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t have time to actually say anything. Before he could even comprehend why no words were being said, Rain’s lips were on his. </p><p>“Don’t lie.” Rain whispered into the kiss, as he pulled Dew down onto his body. “Please, don’t lie. I feel like I’m going insane already. Do you see what you do to me?”</p><p>Dew took in a few shaky breaths and closed his eyes. Once again, he tried to ignore the feeling; tried to ignore the pull that ripped through his soul towards Rain. </p><p>“I did.” The blonde whispered softly and nuzzled his nose against Rain’s. “And I did before, too. You’re not crazy. I feel it. But…” He shook his head.</p><p>“But what?” The water ghoul gasped softly, dreading the next words. </p><p>“I’m scared.”</p><p>“I know.” Rain whispered softly and brushed his lips over his boyfriend’s cheeks. “I’ve never felt anything like this before, either. I don’t know what to do. I only <i>pretend</i> like I’m in control of everything all the time, Dew. I’m not as smart as I look.” He sighed. “But we can figure it out together, right?”</p><p>Dew nodded slowly at that, his chest warming at those words. “Together.” He breathed and bit at his lower lip. “And you are very smart, though.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know.” Rain whispered with a smirk and laughed softly, sliding his fingers through the back of Dew’s hair. He kissed him hotly once again, feeling the warmth of the sun down on their bodies. </p><p>The sound of the crashing waves fed the water ghoul's soul. Rain felt at home.</p><p>A couple more kisses were shared, leaving them both breathless. Dew pulled away slowly, once he felt himself starting to get hard. “You don’t want to do yoga anymore, right?” The blonde panted softly, already reaching down between their bodies to palm over Rain’s crotch.</p><p>The water ghoul shivered at the touch and shook his head a little. “We can exercise in other ways.”</p><p>The blonde smiled widely, his eyes turning a light shade of red. His irises were almost pink. </p><p>None spoke a word. They both seemed to stop breathing for a minute. The gentle music the wind made in their ears was too beautiful to disrupt. </p><p>Until...</p><p>“Want me to make love to you?” Dew purred in a gentle whisper, the ends of his hair lighting up in soft flames. </p><p>Rain’s lips parted, staring up into the fire ghoul’s eyes for a moment. Did he hear that right? Was he hallucinating? He didn’t want to find out. If it was a dream, then he never wanted to wake up again. </p><p>“<i>Yes</i>.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This originally started out as smut. But then my heart said "no. emotions."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>